What Have I done? (Re-Write)
by Anastasia121212
Summary: Max left to live with her dad after an incident at school, involving, Fang, Lissa and Pink Paint. Now, after 3 years. 17 year old Max is back, and she wants revenge. What will Max do? Rated T For a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you all know I deleted my other version of this story, and decided it wasn't good enough for you viewers!**

**So here is the new and improved version of this Fax FF**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR**

Max's POV

He humiliated me! I never want to see his fucking face again!

_Flash Back_

_I was reading a book when I suddenly got really bored._

_I got up to find my best friend Fang, he was always there for me when I need that shoulder to cry on._

_Right now, I was seriously bored and needed someone to punch._

* * *

_"Fang, oh Fangy, FANG!" I called out._

_I heard giggling somewhere, I decided to find out who it was or you know, 'what' it was._

_UGH, Lissa the slut!_

_Making out with . . . FANG?!_

_I stumbled and fell._

_They stopped and looked at me, "Max?" Fang said._

_I got up and ran away, what I saw scarred me for life!_

* * *

_At school . . ._

_The final bell rang, and Fang hadn't been in any classes._

_Probably lip-locking with Lissa, GROSS!_

_I went to my locker and saw Lissa, her posse, and Fang._

_Look who finally showed up!_

_They all were wearing smirks, and some of the girls were giggling. Wonder why?_

_I opened my locker and SPLAT I was covered from head to toe in pink paint!_

_"Wha? Fang?" I said and looked over. They all were full blown laughing. _

_And so was the entire school!_

_I was about to run out the door, when I felt a tap on my shoulder._

_CLICK, FLASH!_

_I saw Fang with a camera in his hand, grinning._

_"That's for the yearbook." He said._

_I punched him square in the nose and he fell to the ground._

_Holding his now broken and bleeding nose, I took the camera and snapped a picture._

_"Now that's for the year book." I growled and kicked him in the stomach._

_I threw the camera at a guy and walked out of the school._

* * *

_"Mom, you know how dad wants to see me?" I asked my mother who had cleaned me up and given me some hot chocolate._

_YUM_

_"Yes, he wants you to visit over Christmas break." She replied._

_"Um, I was wondering if I could live with him for a while." I asked._

_She spit up a bit of her coffee._

_"Um, I guess. If that's what you want." She answered. But I knew she didn't want me to leave._

_"Thanks, I'll go pack and tell Ella I'm leaving. Oh and I love you," I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_She nodded._

_I ran up to my room and packed, told Ella I was leaving, cried a bit and left._

* * *

Like I said, I never want to see that bitches face again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to say that this is not a chapter! DON'T KILL ME!

I'm just gonna work on my Rise of the Guardians FF! I feel like I've been ignoring it and I need to get back in my rhythm!

Sorry again! But I you want to check out my other story to entertain yourself, feel free to!

Yes you can flame my ROTG FF . . . although I wouldn't mind good reviews!

Sorry! I promise to up-load a new chapter in at least 2 days!

Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back my peeps!**

**Sorry for the lack of MR I just had writers block for MR!**

**Anyway . . . check out my Rise of the Guardians (RotG) FF!**

**Disclaimer: MR belongs to JP**

[Max's POV]

My dad drove up the driveway to my mom's house.

"Bye dad! See you spring break!" I said as I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bags from the trunk.

I knocked on the door and was tackled by a very hyper Ella.

"Ella. Need. Air!" I gasped. Ella let me go and shrieked, "YOU'RE BACK!"

I laughed, "OMG, MY FRIEND NUDGE IS HERE AND WE CAN GIVE. YOU. A. MAKEOVER!" Ella said the words that made my eyes go wide.

"NO!" I yelled and dashed into the house, but was soon cornered by Ella.

The devil is fucking fast!

"MOM HELP!" I screamed as she dragged me upstairs.

I was thrown into Ella's room and strapped to a chair. "Nudge, this is Max. We are gonna give her a makeover." Ella declared and I struggled against the restraints.

A girl with Mocha coloured skin and perfect black curls popped out with a dozen makeup bags.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Are we done?" I groaned.

"Almost . . . perfect!" Ella declared and loosened the restraints. I broke free and jumped up and down.

"YAY! WERE DONE! NO MORE TORTURE!" I exclaimed, and ran downstairs.

"Hey Max! Cookies?" my mom asked and I snatched four of them.

Don't judge! They are HEAVEN!

"Max, you'll be starting school tomorrow, along with Ella." My mom said.

I knew there was a catch to the cookies.

* * *

_Next Day_

"MAX! GET YOUR ASS UP! WE NEED TO DO YOUR MAKEUP!" Ella screamed.

I looked to the clock, 5 a.m.

"Ella!" I groaned.

"Ella, nothing. Go into the damn shower and put these on!" Ella threw me a bunch of clothing and I got up.

GRR

I hopped into the shower

* * *

_Twenty minutes later . . ._

"Okay Ella, I'm ready." I said and awaited Ella to put a bunch of makeup on me.

Surprisingly, she only put on a little lip gloss and some smoky-eye shadow.

I looked in the mirror and realized I was wearing a Turquoise tank-top and a leather jacket with ripped skinny jeans and camouflage high-tops.

"Thank you Ella!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

* * *

_At school_

I walked to the front office.

"Um, excuse me? I need my schedule." I ask the secretary. She smiled kindly at me "Name please." she asked. "Maximum Ride" I answered.

She handed me my schedule and locker number.

I walked down the halls to the 2nd floor.

I saw a couple sucking each other's face off in front of my locker. "Um, excuse me. QUIT SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACE OFF AND MOVE FROM MY LOCKER!" I yelled at them.

They stopped and looked at me, the girl had flaming red hair and puke green eyes, with almost no clothing.

The guy had olive skin, black, shaggy hair and wore all back. He had obsidian.

Emo much?

"FANGY! She ruined are special time!" the girl shrieked.

"OH GOD! Shut up you banshee! You're gonna make my ears bleed!" I covered my ears to emphasize my point.

She stomped away.

This is gonna be quite the year!

* * *

**Sorry for the short, horrible and not so detailed chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Your 'Pride and Joy' is back and a little tired! Sorry for being gone so long!**

**I've had the biggest case of writer's block, EVER!**

**Tell me how your Christmas was! I hope your all very well, once again I'M SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP but I do like chocolate chip cookies . . . MOVING ON!**

**Oh I forgot to say . . . HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

[Max's POV]

I opened my locker and tossed my bag in, but not before grabbing my English textbook.

I turned and walked right into what felt like a wall, "Ow!" I yelped while rubbing my head, I looked up and I saw the guy making out with that all-to-familiar red head. "Unless you're gonna tell me how to get to English, please move." I said as the guy blocked my way around.

"Room 305, obviously on the 3rd floor. My name's Nick Walker, most call me Fang." the guy said and I froze, did he say what I think he said. "You going to tell me your name?" He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named asked.

"No, you can figure that on your own Douche Bag." I said, my voice dripping with venom. I shoved him out of the way and marched to English.

* * *

I opened the door to English and the teacher turned, "Oh you must be the new student." he said with disgust, I rolled my eyes and walked in the class.

"Class this is Maxine Ri-" "MAX!" I growled, you end up signing up for a school with _Max_ instead of _Maximum _and your name is automatically Maxine, I'd like to see how that fucking works!

"Yes, please sit next to Angel Lue." he pointed to an empty seat next to a girl with fare skin and perfect blond curls that lay across her shoulders, no wonder her name was Angel!

"Hi, you're Ella's sister right?" she asked and I gave a simple nod.

"Okay class, blah blah, blahblahblahblah! BLAH!" is all I heard the teacher said before I started doodling in my textbook.

* * *

_At Lunch . . ._

"YES! VICTORY, NO MORE HORRID CLASSES FOR A WHOLE HOUR!" I yelled in glee as 3 periods of torture ended.

I got weird looks in return, Angel just laughed. Turned out we have almost every class together with the exception of History on final period. "C'mon I want you to meet my friends!" Angel said with glee and grabbed my arm. "Damn, slow down! You're gonna rip off my arm!" I told Angel with a nervous glance she just shrugged and kept dashing through the crowds.

We arrived at a table and sat down. "Hey Angel! Who's this?" a guy with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

I rolled my eyes and started diving into my hamburger, "My name is Max, and I'm not a who! I'm a what!" I said with a devious grin on my face. I think I creeped him out cause he actually scooted further from me.

I started moving my arms in random places, _trying _to dance in victory.

"Hi Max, I'm James Griffith, but my friends call me Iggy!" he said and I nodded. "Coolio, now Angel you gonna introduce me to the other guy that I swear could be your twin?" I asked while munching on my side of fries.

"That actually is my twin, his name's Zephyr but we call him Gasman or Gazzy! Don't ask why!" Angel replied with a shudder.

I looked towards the boy with the same hair and eyes as Angel and actually got worried that he would let one rip!

"Hi, please don't kill me with your toxic gasses." I asked and Gazzy smirked. "OHHH ANGEL!" I heard someone squeal and turned to see my sister and Nudge running towards our table. "I see you've met my sister!" Ella gushed and then they started blabbing about makeup and dresses which I ABSOLUTLEY HATE!

Even when I die, I will refuse to wear a dress to my funeral . . . if that's possible!

* * *

**Gonna end it there! Sorry again for having writer's block, I'm pretty sure at least half of you have gone through writer's block like me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm will try to get another chapter up around next week, but no promises. **

**Shout outs to . . . no-one (guest) and CaptainDixy28**

**oh and no-one (guest) you are not a no one, please try to think high! Or if you don't think low and you DO think high . . . THEN CARRY ON BELIEVING!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR, cause me no JP**

**[**Max's POV**]**

I'm finally home! After that horrific first day of school, I need a nap! Zzz

Don't look at me like that! Like you haven't slept in after the first day of school . . . if not you're missing out! Ahh, sleeping. A wonderful thing in life!

I took a flying leap and flopped onto my bed, bursting into a giggle fit as I landed flat on my belly. I looked to my wall which I had painted myself, it had a wolf on the bottom left corner, looking to the moon, which was on the top right corner of the wall. I admired it with envy, the times with Fang.

_Flashback . . ._

_We were jumping up and down on my bed, screaming with laughter, not having a care about the world. _

_My 11th birthday was today, Fang and I were celebrating. "Weee!" I yelled as I fell onto my butt. "You know Fang, grade 6 isn't so bad. In fact, I feel . . . mature!" I said with a gleaming look and Fang rolled his eyes. He grabbed my pillow and hit me in the face with it. "But obviously, I'm gonna have to make an exception!" I yelled with FAKE anger and grabbed another one of my pillows._

_"You know Fang, I kinda want to pant that wall." I said, looking at the plan white wall. "Yeah, it's so dull." Fang answered._

_We ran downstairs and I looked at my mom, "Mommy-" "What do you want?" my mom cut me off. I frowned._

_End of Flashback _**(AN: I was lazy . . . and sick)**

I sniffled a little and got up, I walked to the TV and opened the DVD player. I popped in _Rise of the Guardians _and prepared for "The Big Four" marathon. Sigh, the best movies of our generation!

I admired Jack Frost and envied Merida. Cried when Hiccup lost his leg and laughed when Rapunzel hit Flynn with a frying pan! Hehe, I wonder what being a Guardian would be like . . . eh.

What about a princess . . . shudder.

A dragon trainer . . . I'm scared.

I heard the door ring and hopped to the door, acting like Bunnymund hopping through a tunnel. I opened it and saw Iggy and Gazzy with . . . Fang? I opened the door to Iggy and Gazzy then slammed it on Fang. I smirked and ruined to Iggy, "What are you doing here?" I asked and glanced to the door. "Ella and I are working on a project, Gazzy likes Nudge AND FANGS OUR COUSIN!" he answered and I froze. "WHAT?"

* * *

**Ending it there, heh heh. You've read it, please review it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! Because I love you viewers so very much, so I decided to post another chapter sooner then intended! **

**Disclaimer: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES ARE AMAZING! Oh and me no own MR**

**[**Max's POV**]**

I looked at him while clenching and unclenching my fist, "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean. Cousin?" I said while taking a deep breath between each word. He looked at me with a pout face and started, "WellwhatImeanisthatIliedtoyouandEllaandNugeandAngelsayingthatIhatedFangwhenreallyheisacoolguy!" he said and I stared at him with confusion.

"SLOWER!" I screamed and he coward backwards. "Well. What. I. Mean. Is. That. I. lied. To. You. And. Ella. And. Nudge. And. Angel. Saying. That. I. Hated. Fang. When. Really. He. Is. A. Cool. Guy." he said and I attacked him.

I pinned him to the ground and started slapping his chest as hard as possible repeatedly. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU FUCKING SAY ANYTHING?!" I screamed and he yelled for help, "I TOLD GAZZY!" he yelled and I hit harder. Ella came running in and started laughing her ass off. "Iggy, whaddya do now?" she asked and Iggy glared.

"I simply told her that Fang was my cousin... was that bad?" he asked and Ella fumed. "Max, I'll take over now." she said and I jumped off Iggy. She jumped on and started slapping him so hard he was already turning red. I taught her so well.

I opened the door to Fang and glared, "Bastard." I said, "Bitch." he replied and I kicked him in his... special place. He groaned and fell to the ground.

I went in the house and grabbed Iggy, throwing the idiot out of my house.

Gazzy ran up to Ella, "What happened?" he asked and then looked at Iggy. "Oh..." "Don't worry Gazzy, I won't hurt you. You were simply a fugitive." I said and he smile slightly. He's lucky I spared him, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_Next Day..._

I yawned as I woke up and looked at my clock.

4 'o' clock. I didn't have school till seven! I groaned and tried going back to sleep. Sadly it did not work.

I got up and walked to my closet and grabbed my light blue shirt, along with my leather jacket. I walked to my drawer and grabed a pair of ripped black jeans. I yawned as I opened my door and walked down the hall. I opened the bathroom door and got reday to have a shower.

_30 minutes later..._

Ah, I feel so very fresh. And I smell like lavender!

I opened the door and ran to the kitchen. Normal people would be like: "Oh, I love it when my boyfriend/girlfriend says they love me!" While I'm like: "I love it when my microwave tells me my foods ready!" **(AN: that was based off one of the 'Teenager Posts')**

I was about ready to throw in a pack of Bagel Bites, when I realized. No one's awake! I ran to the cookie jar and took 6 cookies. Shoving one into my mouth I turned around... only to jump ten feet when i saw my mom smirking.

"Jeez! Make some noise woman! What are you? Fang?" I asked and walked away.

* * *

Ah school, a horrible thing in life. But sadly, it's essential I go.

I walked down the hallway and to my locker. "Lovely seeing you here my stupid locker!" I muttered and unlocked my lock. I grabbed my text books and turned around... to smack into a wall.

"Jeez Fang! every time we meet up is it gonna be like this? Watch me have to get stitches soon!" I snapped and he just had a smug look on his face.

"Hey, I'm just here to say that I'm having a party and I'm inviting you! Saturday night, starts at 6." he said and walked off.

What?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people of the internet! How are you? I know it's probably not something you'd hear from me, but still!  
I'm sorry for accidently making this chapter the same as the last chapter! BUT this is a different version of this chapter... not sure you wanna hear that! I'M AM TRULY SORRY FOR REPOSTING THE CHAPTER!**

**So I decided to kidnap, I mean BORROW Iggy for this chapter... hehe! (I really like Iggy, but he wasn't listening to me!)**

_Iggy: DAMNIT, NOT ANOTHER WRITER!_

_Me: SHUT UP BEFORE I GET THE FANGIRLS!_

_Iggy: NO ANYTHING BUT THEM!_

_Me: Say the dang disclaimer _

_Iggy: Creepy person doesn't own MR_

_Me: What did you call me?!_

_Iggy: HELP_

* * *

**[**Max's POV**] **

_Saturday Night..._

I stared at my ceiling, why the fuck would he invite ME to HIS party?! Is he on crack?

Well, I HAVE to figure out why he invited me. So sadly I am going, but like I said I have to figure it out! I walked to my closet and grabbed a blue blouse and grey skinny jeans.

TO THE SHOWER NOW!

_1 hour that could've been 20 minutes but I was enjoying the shower later..._

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S TIME FOR THE FUCKING PARTY" I screamed as I saw the clock strike 6:59. Wait, did I really wanna do this? Did I wanna give that jack ass a piece of my mind? YES! Did I really wanna go to a party with a bunch of screaming banshees? NO! But it'll be worth it so I guess I'll go.

I ran out the door and hopped into my car, (yeah, I got a car!) and drove off. I turned on the radio and '_Let It Go' _by Idina Menzel.

I sang the lyrics as the car drive went and danced a little. DAMN I'm at the house. I parked the car in someone's driveway, don't blame me! Blame the one million cars on the street.

I opened the car door and glared as I walked to the house.

I walked in the open door and almost went deaf! Such loud music! I walked through the people and I'm pretty sure 99.9% of the people here are drunk. "What the fuck? I thought this was a party, not a bar!" I muttered under my breath.

"Max! You, made it!" I heard a drunk Fang say. I turned to see him walking... _tripping_ towards me. "You having a good time?" he said then burped, I smelt the alcohol from his breath and gagged. "I'm just peachy!" I growled and he took a step back.

"I don't know if that's an 'I hate you' growl or a 'Damn, your sexy growl'" he said and I rolled my eyes. I turned around while also flipping the middle finger at him.

"So I'm guessing we're not gonna make out? No?" he yelled and I just kept walking.

I felt a hand on my ass and turned to see a different guy, also drunk. Man, when they get home they're gonna have to brush their teeth for hours! "Hey babe, let's go somewhere else." he said and licked his lips.

I punched him square in the jaw and watched as he fell over. i kicked him where it hurt and walked to the door. I had enough of this party! And I was here for 16 minutes!

I exited the door and walked to my car, "Max! Wait!" i heard someone call and turned to see Fang, looking slightly more sober then before. "Where are you going? You literally just got here!" he pouted and I slapped him.

"Yeah, when I imagined a party, I thought of friends and drinks! NOT THE FUCKING ENTIRE SCHOOL DRUNK FRO A WHOLE NIGHT!" I screamed in his face and he glared. "Is someone grouchy?" he asked and I smacked him agin. "OW!" he yelled and I smirked.

I opened my car door and went home.

This so wasn't worth it


	8. Author Note

**Sorry, but this is not a chapter.**

**I re-posted the last chapter because by accident, I ended up reposting the chapter before it. **

**Please do not be mad, I will update as soon as possible! Bye.**


End file.
